


Hold it Together

by queen_tommo, zistysfosgerald



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/F, Horror, M/M, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:32:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4261752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_tommo/pseuds/queen_tommo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/zistysfosgerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eight friends go into the woods for a camping trip, not expecting to be offed by one of their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold it Together

Claire hated her with a passion, and if anyone knew what was really going on... they wouldn't blame her. Samantha was an evil person who liked messing with Randy and Claire's younger sister. The short haired brunette woman watched the young girl put everything that she was bringing in the car. Smirking, she made her way towards Claire.

"Need help with any of that?" Samantha asked with her awful grin stuck on her face.

"No, I don't need your help. Go away!" Claire shouted, and that angered Samantha.

"Do I need to teach you a lesson? Because I will, and it's not going to be pretty." Samantha snapped as she fixed her snap back.

Claire shook her head before going back to putting her things in the back. Moving closer towards her, Samantha decided to have a little fun with her before Randy came out.

"Y'know, I could just mess with your sister again,"she stated and Claire's eyes went wide.

Samantha got behind Claire, only to nibble on her exposed neck. She knew Claire hated that; it always turned her on. "I know you want me, but if you don't... I'm sure your ten year old sister would like to have some fun?" Samantha snickered, and Claire rolled her eyes before rushing into the back of the Hummer. Smiling, Samantha got in back with her; instantly attaching her lips to Claire's neck. She felt sick, and a part of her wanted to put an end to Samantha's bullshit. But she couldn't do that, because if she did... her ten year old sister would be paying for it.

Unbuckling and unzipping Claire's jean shorts, she slipped her petite fingers into her panties. Claire held her ground as she felt her fingers slip in and out of her pussy. "For someone who doesn't like this, you sure are wet for me. Tell me you like it, tell me or else." she threatened, and Claire let a loud moan out of her soft lips.

"I-I love it, Samantha!" she choked out as Samantha sped up. Claire felt sick for saying she enjoyed it, but she had to keep going so she'd leave her younger sister alone.

"I knew you would, fucking slut."

Those words ran through her head as her pussy tightened around Samantha's fingers. "I-I'm coming..." Claire moaned as she clenched her eyes shut, trying not to look at Samantha. That's when she felt her fingers leave her pussy, and they were shoved in her mouth. "You don't get to come, slut." Samantha said, and that caused Claire to tear up.

Fixing her pants just in time for her older brother Randy to get in the front seat. Wiping her tears away, Claire faced the window as Randy started up the car.

"So the others are meeting up with us; so we're going to get there early." Randy stated as he was quick to pull out of the driveway. Samantha gave Claire a sinister look, who was still staring out of the window.

"Claire, it's your turn to pleasure me..." Samantha whispered in Claire's ear, but she ignored her.

"Please, can't you wait until tonight?" she asked desperately, and Samantha laughed before grabbing Claire by the neck.

"I don't think so. Now, you're going to shut the fuck up, and finger me! Understood?" Samantha asked as she lightly squeezed Claire's neck. She was dead serious, and Claire was extremely scared of her.

"Please... I'm really tired. I'll let you do anything to me tonight. But please, not while my brother is in the car." she pleaded in a whisper voice. She really didn't want to do it right where her brother might hear.

"Fine, but I brought my strapon too, so don't expect to be getting fucked in your slutty pussy. I'm fucking you in that ass of yours. Just because of this." Samantha snapped, and Claire gasped in shock.

"But I'm an anal virgin!" she cried, and Samantha laughed.

"I don't give a fuck if you're Jesus, I'm going to fuck you in your ass." Samantha snapped, and Claire nodded before looking out the window again. She was scared to death of Samantha now, and Samantha knew it. That's what she loved about this... she could do anything to Claire, and Claire wouldn't do anything about it. Unless she wanted her siater to pay the price.

♤♡♢♧

The trip was an hour and a half long, and the whole time Claire just stayed quiet. She wanted to run away, and never look back. So, as soon as they got there, Claire was about to leave when Samantha stopped her.

"Randy, we'll catch up to you... I gotta give her the talk." Samantha lied, and Randy rolled his eyes.

"Okay, but hurry." Randy said sternly, and Claire's eyes widened. She couldn't believe that he fell for that.

"Now you better fucking lie and say that you accidentally hit your head on the chair back there. Especially if they ask you how you got the black eye." Samantha said, and Claire shot her a confused look.

"What black eye?" she asked, and that was when Samantha swung and hit her right eye. Claire instantly broke out into a cry, and Samantha couldn't help but laugh at her.

"You know you had to take that hit. Since you don't want your sister getting it when we go back. Right?"

"Right... you're right, Samantha."

"I'm always right, baby-girl... I own you and your body. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand, Samantha." Claire cried, and Samantha opened the car door. She wasn't done with her yet, and she didn't plan on being done until she grew tired. Or if someone stopped her, which she knew there was one person going on that trip that knew about the situation. She was Samantha's enemy, and if she spilled the "beans", Samantha would be screwed.

Claire hated this trip already, and she was about to hate it more. She couldn't believe her brother dragged her out there with them. Samantha is his friend. Claire is only friends with Aurora, and she doesn't want to get to know the rest if they're Samantha's friends.

But what can she do?


End file.
